Irresistible Chapter 9: Tina
by Violet-Amy
Summary: Sam puts on Brittany's old Cheerios uniform. Wearing it does things to him...and to everyone who sees him in it. From a GKM prompt. NEW CHAPTER! Chapter 9: Tina takes Sam to breakfast to apologize to him.


**A/N: If you're new to Irresistible and care about the plot (such as it is), you should read the stories in order. This chapter/story is actually new!  
**

A screech tears Sam from his slumber. He sees Carole standing next to the bed. "Oh shit!" he yells, pulling the blankets over himself. Shit, shit, _shit_! He does not want to have to fuck Finn's mom! Like, aside from the fact that it's Finn's _mom_ and Finn would probably kill him, he's not even attracted to her, and...

Wait.

He's not attracted to her...that's good!

He reaches under the covers and touches himself all over. He _doesn't_ have the uniform on and his dick isn't even a little bit hard. Oh, thank god.

But wait, why did she scream then?

Oh yeah, because she walked in and saw him naked.

"Sorry," he mutters. He checks to make sure he's fully, 100 percent covered below the shoulders and adds, "You can uncover your eyes now."

She doesn't uncover them, however. She takes a step backwards and says, "No, no, my bad. I did try to knock but you didn't hear me..."

"Sorry. I had kind of a rough night."

"Yeah, we heard," she says sympathetically.

"You heard?" Shit. Oh, shit.

"Do you have nightmares like that often?"

"Nightm-...? Oh. Uh, no, I don't think so."

"I know it's probably hard, living apart from your family for so long, and maybe Burt and I don't say it that often anymore, maybe we just assume you know already, but we shouldn't make assumptions like that, and so I just want to remind you that you can always talk to us, honey, if there's anything going on, or...or, well, anything." It's kind of a weird speech to be giving with her eyes covered.

"Okay. Thanks. Um, is that what you—"

"No! No, that's not what I came in here to tell you. Tina is here to see you."

"Um." Sam racks his brain trying to think of a reason for Tina to be here at the ungodly hour of...What time is it? Barely after six, Jesus. Maybe he misheard. " _Tina_? Is here _now_? To see _me_?"

Carole nods, hand still over her eyes. "She said she wants to buy you breakfast. Would you like me to ask her to wait downstairs?"

"Uh, sure. I mean it might be a while, I still have to shower and everything, but if she wants to."

"I'll let her know," Carole says before she leaves him, closing the door tightly on the way out.

Sam looks around frantically for the uniform as soon as she's gone. He tears off all the blankets and sheets, looks through all the drawers in his dresser—nothing. Fuck! He throws some boxers on and goes to Finn's room.

"Wake up, dude!" he says, shaking him.

Finn looks at him groggily, but he's only groggy for like a second, even though he usually takes _forever_ to wake up. He sits up in bed and says, "Now? I mean, I was gonna stretch myself in advance, but if you wanna help me..."

"What?"

"You came here to fuck me, right?"

"No!"

"Oh. But you said you would..."

Yeah, Sam vaguely remembers that. "You still want me to? I mean, when you said it you were looking at me in the uniform. But now..."

"Oh. Right. I just thought..."

"And I couldn't now anyway. Those girls from the Cheerios, they must have snuck back in after we...after you...It's gone! They got the fucking uniform!"

"Oh! No, I took it. I didn't want anyone to see you in it accidentally like Burt or—"

"Finn, you're a fucking genius!" Sam bends down and kisses him, he's just so grateful. He decides not to tell him about the close call with Carole.

Whoa, Sam's kissing him. "So...we _are_ on? Okay, we have to be quiet. I think I can be, but feel free to shove a pillow in my mouth or something if you have to. The lube is right over—"

"Uh, no." Shit, Finn really does want it still. Like, pretty bad, apparently. Not that Sam's against the idea, but... "I mean, I can't right now. Tina is actually waiting for me downstairs."

"Tina? Does she know?"

"I don't think..." Actually, that might explain it. "Well, I guess maybe Blaine told her. Anyway, your mom and Burt are up, so...later?"

"Yeah. Of course." Finn shrugs. "Or not. You know, not like it's a big deal."

"Right. Well, I'm gonna go shower."

"Cool. Oh, the uniform's in my top drawer. If you wanna wear it with Tina or, you know, whoever."

"Thanks." Sam grabs it from the drawer. He's not sure he does want to use it with Tina or with anyone right away—he didn't get much sleep, plus he's still kind of wiped out from yesterday—but he doesn't want to leave it unguarded in the house all day either. Maybe he should, like, see if his bank has any of those safety deposit box thingies. But then he might not be able to get it if he needed it at night. Maybe a storage locker. Or a safe—if he had a safe he could just keep it in his room. Well, for now he'll just have to continue to keep it with him at all times.

He quickly showers and shaves and dresses. Then he shoves the uniform into his backpack along with his unfinished homework and goes downstairs to see what Tina wants.

Tina sees how red his eyes are as he trudges down the stairs and how he missed a bit of stubble on one cheek. "I woke you up early," she says. "Or... _I_ didn't, not directly, but it's my fault."

"Not that early," he says like it's no big deal.

"I wanted to take you out for breakfast so I could apologize to you, and I'm only making things worse."

"Apologize?"

"For...you know. I'd still like to do it officially, over breakfast. If you don't mind."

He doesn't know, actually. Unless it's something obvious that he's just forgetting about thanks to the lack of sleep. He agrees to the breakfast though—even though he usually just has a bowl of cereal, it seems he may as well go with her now that he's up and dressed with plenty of time to spare. She drives them out to Panera at the mall and refuses to tell him what's on her mind until after they've gone in and ordered.

They find a table, and while they're waiting for their food Sam says, "Tina, whatever you've done, it's not so bad that you can't tell me." He drinks from his coffee, which is still way too hot, but he needs it.

Tina takes in a deep breath and spends a long time unwrapping her straw before putting it into her orange juice. "It's about how I treated you at prom. Well, and before prom."

Oh, that. Yeah, that was pretty bad. "But you already apologized for that," he points out. "I hope you don't think I'm still holding a grudge."

"No," she assures him. "No, you've been really sweet and understanding. I just...never gave you any kind of explanation even, and..." She unconsciously reaches for a strand of hair to twirl around her finger, forgetting that she put it up this morning. Instead she settles for patting one of the braids wrapped around her head.

"No, I know. Girls go crazy over prom." He surreptitiously—well, he tries to be surreptitious about it but is actually pretty obvious—he obviously and clumsily captures an ice cube from Tina's water with his fork and drops it into his coffee.

Tina passes him her cup of ice water. "It's not even just prom though. It's like all through senior year I've been turning into this person I don't even like, and...I mean, at first I sort of thought I did, but—"

Someone behind the counter yells her name, and she interrupts herself to go get their food and another cup of water. Sliding Sam's breakfast sandwich over to him, she sits back down across from him. "Anyway, I wanted to apologize, not give you some sob story about myself. You're the kindest, sweetest guy I know, and you didn't deserve for anyone to shit all over you like I did. I didn't think..." She tears off a little piece of bread and starts crumbling it onto the plate.

"You didn't think what?" Sam prompts.

"Well, at the time I was breaking our date—besides just being crazy, which I don't really have an explanation for—I didn't really think you'd mind. Because, like, I knew you didn't really want to go with me, you just agreed to to be nice, so I kind of thought you'd be relieved."

"No one's relieved to get dumped publicly."

"Yeah. And I'm _so_ sorry." She takes his hand and squeezes it, then lets it go abruptly. "Sorry. That was too much."

"No, it's okay. The hand thing and the prom thing. They're both okay."

Tina shakes her head. "They're not. Okay, the hand thing maybe wasn't so bad, but the prom thing wasn't okay."

"All right, it wasn't okay. But I accept your apology." He takes her hand and holds it. "How's that?"

She giggles a little and says, "Thanks, Sam. You really are the best."

"So can we talk about other stuff now?" He forgives her and everything, but bringing all this up again has kind of bummed him out.

"Yeah. After I just add for the record that it was totally my loss, that I could have had the best prom date ever, but that I deserve it for being such an idiot."

"Okay." He dumps more ice in his coffee—enough to make it overflow—and tries another sip. Success—it's now cool enough to drink! "But now?"

"Yes, we can talk about other stuff now. What's up with you?"

"Actually...when you showed up at the house I was kind of wondering if you'd already heard."

"Already heard what? Is it juicy? Wait, I guess people don't consider gossip about themselves _juicy_. Tell me anyway and I'll decide."

Sam tells her about the uniform.

She doesn't believe him.

Big surprise.

Sam shrugs. "I'd put in on and prove it, but I really don't wanna have to do you right here in the middle of Panera. Not to mention all the innocent bystanders I'd also have to do. It's actually kind of exhausting."

"Of course it is," she says patronizingly. "Maybe _that's_ why you're so tired."

Yesterday Sam probably would have taken enough offense at her tone to drag her into the bathroom and prove it, but not today. Anyway, he thinks of an easier way to convince her. "Call Mike. He'll tell you."

"Oh really. Because you put the thing on and had to 'do' him?"

"No. But he was on the football team when Brittany was using it with them."

Tina takes out her phone, looks at it, then looks at Sam skeptically. "I _am_ going to tell him you're the one who put me up to calling him so early. So if you just wanna take it back now..."

"You don't have to call him _now_."

"So you admit you're making it up?"

"Nope. It's totally true." He drains the rest of his coffee.

"Then I'm calling him now."

Sam gives her a go-ahead signal and she puts her phone on speaker and dials. After a couple rings they hear a sleepy-sounding Mike answering, "Tina? Is everything okay?"

"Sorry to wake you, Mike. I'm here with Sam and he told me to call you—"

"I suggested she wait until later, actually," Sam interjects.

Tina continues, "He was telling me this crazy story that supposedly you'll confirm..." And she proceeds to tell him the crazy story.

She finishes, and she and Sam wait for Mike to say something. Anything. "You still there, man?" Sam asks.

They hear a sharp intake of breath, and then Mike says, "Okay, Tina, I want you to remember this was all _before_ you and I got together." Tina abruptly takes Mike off speaker and rushes out to the parking lot with the phone to her ear.

By the time she's back Sam has finished his breakfast and a refill on his coffee. "Did he confirm my crazy story?" he asks around a mouthful of Tina's sandwich, which he also maybe took a bite or two from.

Tina nods. "So...Sue apparently ordered Brittany to sleep with the whole football and Cheerios teams, like, before each game..." She can't believe not only that she just said that but that she _believes_ it. If Mike's story hadn't matched up with Sam's—or if it had been anyone _other_ than Mike supposedly confirming the story—she wouldn't. "Are you planning on...adopting a similar strategy but with glee?"

"Yeah, I think so." It seems like he's already done it with around half of them. "Except anyone who doesn't want to."

"And, like, Unique. I mean, how would you even..."

Sam doesn't tell her that Unique was the first one he fell under the uniform's power with. It's not that he's embarrassed about it, but he doesn't know how she would feel about anyone knowing. He just repeats, "Anyone who wants to. Well, any of the kids. Not, like, Mr. Schue or anyone like that." Not only does the thought of fucking Mr. Schuester freak him out, but he's also pretty sure their teacher would put a stop to the whole thing if he knew. Like, he might consider it unsportsmanlike or something.

"So..." Tina hopes Sam really, sincerely forgives her for all the prom stuff. And she's incredibly glad she didn't know about this uniform thing before she apologized, because if she had she'd be seriously questioning her own motives for the apology. But since she _doesn't_ have to question them, she asks, "If I wanted to volunteer...?"

"Yeah? So Mike told you how great it is?"

"He said I should definitely jump at the chance if offered. In fact, he said _he_ might drive down for the weekend if your offer extends to guys and/or former gleemates."

"Tell him the offer extends," Sam says, because why not?

"Wow. Mike _never_ expressed any interest in guys when we were together. And I mean, not even when I hinted—well, not hinted really, more like _stated explicitly_ —that I thought an M/M/F threesome would be super hot."

Well. That's more than Sam wanted to know about Tina. Maybe it sort of explains her crush on Blaine? He says, "Yeah, well, it works on everyone. Even people you'd _never_ be attracted to normally. So, yeah, you can definitely volunteer." He takes a sip of water and realizes how that sounded. "Not that I'm saying that I _need_ the uniform to want to...I mean with Mike maybe but not with you..."

"Thanks." She doesn't totally believe him but doesn't press the issue. "I definitely wouldn't need it with you either."

"Thanks." He takes another sip of water. "I should still wear it though. Otherwise we wouldn't get the performance boost."

"Yeah, definitely wear it. I bet you'd look super hot in a cheerleading uniform even if it didn't have any magic powers." Oh Jesus, she can just picture Sam in one of those tiny little Cheerios skirts, ass on display...

"It's not magic, it's science."

"Huh?" Tina's still picturing Sam's ass. "Oh, yeah, whatever." She glances around the restaurant. "So...we should probably go somewhere a little more private."

"Oh! You want to...now?"

Tina checks the clock on her phone. "We don't have a ton of time, but from what Mike told me there isn't a lot of foreplay necessary, so..." And honestly she probably wouldn't need much anyway with the state she's worked herself into based on the current discussion and its accompanying mental images.

Sam almost asks if they can wait until after school. He got so little sleep and...But he realizes, with some surprise, that he's not actually all that tired anymore. It must be the caffeine—he hardly ever drinks it, so when he does he really feels it. Plus, Tina's got this look in her eye like...well, she hasn't seen him in the uniform yet, so it's not _that_ , obviously, but he's pretty sure she'd really rather not wait.

They end up driving to the school rather than to either of their houses, both of which are slightly out of the way and neither of which they'd be alone in anyway. In the parking lot they see Marley and Unique sitting in Unique's car; Sam waves at them and starts to walk in their direction to say hi, but Tina pulls him directly inside to the auditorium—she's not about to let him get distracted!—and into a dressing room backstage.

Tina hops up onto the vanity and sits there watching him. "What are you doing?" he asks, feeling weirdly self-conscious.

"Waiting for you to change into the uniform, obviously."

"And you're just gonna watch me?"

"Well...yeah. I mean, we _are_ about to have sex, are we not?"

"Yeah, but..." Sam has no idea why he feels so weird about the way she's watching him. He used to be a stripper, for god's sake. (Not that he didn't feel weird about that too.) And, like she said, they _are_ about to have sex, so...

"Would it help if I..." Tina stands and wiggles free of her dress. She drops it carelessly on a chair and hops back up on the vanity, now wearing only hot pink cotton panties and a pair of black ankle-length boots. It hardly helps at all, because now all Sam wants to do is stare at her boobs. Well, not just stare...

"Can I touch them?" he asks...after he's already started reaching for them but before actually making contact.

Tina smiles. She knows it's beyond cliché that all (straight) boys love all boobs, but she can't help but be happy that _Sam_ of all guys is having such a reaction to _hers_ —without even having the magic...uh, scientific uniform on yet! She tells him, "Of course," and she even pushes her chest forward a little to make it easier for him...and, okay, to make them look bigger.

Sam cups one tenderly in each hand. They're so perky and cute. And if he'd known that Tina walks around school without a bra on, he would have been paying a lot closer attention all this time! He traces over her nipples with his fingertips, feeling them stiffen under his skin, and he's totally entranced until Tina reminds him that this has to be a quickie, unfortunately, and he should probably change into the uniform.

"Right," he says, and he reluctantly lets go and takes a step back. He realizes that with Tina sitting in front of a giant mirror like she is, he can see her tits and her ass at the same time, and even though she still has panties on it's pretty awesome. He doesn't want to let himself get too distracted by the sight, though, and he turns away to get the uniform out of his backpack.

He has his back to Tina when he pulls his t-shirt off over his head. It's a damn shame—he has the best abs! Well, second-best. Tied, she decides. He slips the sleeveless Cheerios top on before she gets a chance to determine how nice his back is compared to Mike's. His arms, though. _As_ nice, at least.

And then he drops his pants and underwear in one motion and his ass is...yes, very nice. Very, very nice. Damn. She feels herself getting moist and tingly and wonders if it's the half of the uniform he's got on so far kicking in already. If not, then she doesn't really need any magic...any _science_ to make her want to jump him.

Oh, oh, oh! He's bending over in front of her now! Pantsless! What she wouldn't give right now for a "girlpeen"! Oh yeah, that's a thing—in fanfiction, anyway. It's a penis—but on a girl. If she had one she'd just hold him down and fuck him and fuck him and fuck him until she came in his cute little ass. Sigh.

"Are you ready?"

"What?" She's taken aback for a second because that's exactly what she was just imagining herself asking him...seconds before penetrating him with her girlpeen. "Oh, right. Yeah. Ready." Very ready.

That's is, she _thinks_ she's very ready...until he puts on the skirt and pulls the spanks on under it and she realizes she wasn't prepared _at all_ for the effect the full uniform would have on her.

Jesus. Fucking. Christ.

She thought she wanted to jump him before, but now she finds herself getting up and literally jumping on him the second he turns to face her.

Sam catches her at the same moment he catches sight of the two of them in the mirror. Tina's legs spread wide, wrapped around his waist. Her ass in those little hot pink panties, now visibly damp at the crotch. Her back muscles moving as she grinds against him.

Oddly, though, Tina isn't all his eyes are drawn to; they're also drawn to his own image. And he knows it's just the phlebotinum, but _holy shit_ does he look hot in that cheerleading outfit. He can't believe how attracted he is to _himself._

Oh no. Oh no, he hopes he's not going to have to fuck his own reflection in the mirror. No, no, no.

But it would be kind of hot, right? Humping the mirror, rubbing his dick right up against the glass? As long as it didn't break...

"Sam, I need you in me!" Tina pleads.

"Yeah!" Yeah, Tina. God. He slides his hands around to her ass and tries to pull her panties down. He doesn't get them far, though—her legs are wrapped around him too tightly. "Can you just get down for a—"

"Please! Why aren't you fucking me yet?"

Okay. That's okay, he can just push them to the side.

Except he can't. She's pressed against him way too tight for him to get his hand in between them, and anyway her hips are moving way too fast.

Tina doesn't understand why Sam won't fuck her yet. And not only that, but why she can't—well, it's not that she can't feel anything exactly. She _can_ feel his cock all rock hard just on the other side of her panties, but rubbing against it doesn't help. Like, not _at all_. She's going to cry, she's seriously going to cry if Sam doesn't do _something_.

But then he does do something, and she does start to cry because what he's doing is the exact wrong thing. He's actually prying her off of him—he's separating them instead of bringing them closer! Oh god, what is _wrong_ with him, doesn't he understand how much she needs—

"Shh, shh, don't cry, Tina." Sam sets her down, makes her stand.

"But what are you _doing_!?" she demands, nearly hysterical.

Sliding his spanks off, he says, "I just need you to take your panties off. They're in the way. I need you to take them off."

Tina tries to make sense of what Sam is telling her. And suddenly it _does_ make sense. Of course! She pushes them down, steps out of them, and looks at Sam expectantly.

But he's not looking at her, he's looking over her shoulder. "Sam, what are you—"

"Your butt when you bent over," he says. "Oh my god."

Tina looks behind her and notices the mirror. "Oh fuck," she says. " _Yes_." She's never wanted to watch herself having sex before, but now...yes. She turns to face the mirror and watches Sam watching them both over her shoulder. Locking eyes with his reflection, she bends at the waist and places her hands on the vanity. She spreads her legs a little wider and says, "Like this. Do me like this."

Sam immediately closes the distance between them, wanting nothing more than to get his dick inside her. Except he quickly realizes that she's far too short—or, hell, maybe he's the one who's too tall—anyway, their heights are too different for them to do this standing.

Or at least...they can't _both_ be standing.

With Tina whining at him to _come on,_ he tells her, "Don't move your hands" and lifts her by the hips.

Tina shrieks—she was not expecting to be manhandled into a wheelbarrow-like position—but she quickly wraps her legs around him and crosses her ankles above his butt, and then she's fine. What does it matter how awkward the position is, as long as he can finally fuck her? Which she really, really hopes he's about to do, because she can't take this much longer.

And then in one smooth motion he's inside her. Tina lets out a sob, but this time it's of relief. His dick feels _so good_ inside her—like nothing she's ever felt before. He's slamming into her hard, pushing her whole body forward with each thrust so that her head comes within inches of the mirror. She has to remind herself to keep her arms steady—not because she would even care if she hit her head, but because if she fell forward suddenly they might have to stop fucking momentarily.

Sam can't take his eyes off the mirror. He's still pretty damn turned on by the way he looks in the phlebotinum-infused Cheerios skirt. But it's not just himself—Tina looks amazingly hot too. The way she's got her ass all pressed up against him, the smooth curve of her back, her tits bouncing wildly as he fucks her hard and fast.

Tina's not really aware of how loud she's moaning, she's not aware of how tight her eyes are squeezed shut, she's only aware of the perfect cock pistoning in and out of her at the perfect angle and with the perfect force, of how her pussy is instinctively squeezing it as tight as possible, desperate to never let it go. One thing does gradually penetrate her consciousness, though: Sam saying her name.

"Yeah, Sam?"

"Look in the mirror, baby. Look at us."

Tina can't believe she forgot the mirror! She looks and, oh Jesus, the two of them are hot together. _Sam_ , of course, is like sex personified in that fucking cheerleading uniform. But it's the look of unadulterated lust in her own eyes that actually triggers her orgasm. "Sam! Fuck!" she manages before it's all incoherent screaming, her body quaking as wave after wave of pleasure radiates through her being.

Sam tightens his grip on Tina's hips and stops moving. With the way she's thrashing about he's terrified she's going to go flying face first right into the mirror. But even without thrusting at all, he starts to come too—her orgasming pussy is constricting and releasing and constricting and releasing so perfectly that he's helpless to do anything but unload into her with a deep groan.

Tina goes slack after a few minutes and rests her elbows on the vanity. Then her head. Sam takes her calming down as his cue that he can resume actively fucking her. He just came, he doesn't understand why he still needs this, and—much worse!—why it's not really helping anymore.

"Sam, this is getting pretty uncomfortable," Tina says. All the blood has rushed to her head, she realizes, and it kind of hurts the way her cheek is being jostled back and forth against the linoleum. "Can we try a different position?"

"Huh? Oh. Okay." Sam reluctantly pulls out and helps her stand. As he's waiting as patiently as he can for her to be steady on her legs again, he glances in the mirror and realizes why he still needs to come. "Oh, shit. I have to..."

He doesn't know how to explain to Tina that he has to climb up on the vanity and fuck the mirror. He really doesn't want her to watch him do it, but...well...he doesn't want to have to wait, either, for her to get dressed and leave.

The skirt is going to be in the way, he thinks, and since he's discovered he doesn't actually have to keep the uniform on, he pulls it down.

And the most wonderful thing happens while he's stepping out of it. His wrist grazes his dick, and it feels amazing. And that's so different from how every time he's touched himself it hasn't helped at all, that he immediately realizes he _is_ going to be able to jerk himself off this time, which will be so much easier and less embarrassing than humping a mirror.

Tina watches, fascinated, as Sam starts stroking his cock. "I really thought you came when I did," she says.

"I did," Sam answers. He looks into the reflection of his own eyes and says simply, "I have to again." He'll explain it to her, but later.

Tina considers this as she watches him cup his own balls and start to jerk himself faster. She doesn't feel like she needs to come again necessarily, but that's not to say she's lost all interest. And if she can help at all...

She stands behind him, watching him in the mirror over his shoulder. Rubbing her hands over his butt, she imagines Sam taking it in the ass.

And then she realizes...maybe he will! "What are you gonna do with Mike?" she asks. "Are you gonna let him fuck you?"

Sam lets out a huff. "Maybe," he answers distractedly. He's really not thinking about Mike at the moment. He's thinking about his own dick and the release it needs so badly.

"That would be so hot," Tina says. She kisses his shoulder and then lets her fingers slide between his ass cheeks. "I'd love to fuck you in the ass."

"Huh?" Sam's really distracted, but he thinks she just said...

"I said I'd love to fuck you in the ass. If I had a girlpeen, I'd just spread your cheeks open..." She demonstrates this. "And I'd push it right up against your little hole..." She demonstrates this as well, using her fingers. "And then I'd shove it right up—"

Before Tina gets a chance to demonstrate this last thing, Sam is spilling over his fist and muttering, "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!"

And then the first bell rings, and so Tina is deprived of the opportunity to fingerfuck Sam Evans. She does, however, get the opportunity to explain what a "girlpeen" is as they get dressed to go to class.


End file.
